It is a common scenario for a client and server to lose connectivity in the middle of a connection because WiFi coverage is lost or an Ethernet cable is accidentally disconnected. Usually this results in an automatic disconnect and the client has to reconnect to the server. In certain situations the reconnection process is an expensive operation; especially in a terminal server environment that relies on lengthy initialization processes in order to properly configure various server and client components. Techniques that reduce the overhead associated with the initialization process are desired.